1. Field
The following description relates to technology that may remove or reduce interference occurring when multiple users use the same radio resource in a communication system using multiple antennas, and may enhance throughput of the communication system regardless of the existence of interference.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, research regarding a communication system including a plurality of cells is actively ongoing to enhance a data rate and a communication reliability. The plurality of cells may include a cellular base station, a femto base station, a fixed base station or a mobile base station, a relay station, and terminal devices.
In the plurality of cells, a plurality of base stations may communicate with corresponding terminal devices using the same radio resource, for example, a frequency, a time, a code resource, and the like, to enhance the usage efficiency of radio resources.
When a plurality of terminal devices belonging to a single base station uses the same radio frequency and each of the terminal devices includes a plurality of antennas, interference may occur in each of the terminal devices. Due to the interference, throughput may decrease. A target terminal device belonging to the base station may receive intra cell interference occurring due to a signal transmitted from the base station to terminal devices.
Accordingly, there is a desire for technology that may enhance the usage efficiency of radio resources and may also reduce the decrease in throughput caused by the interference.